papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
EWWYP
This is a special REALLY LONG spin-off of OmniSins. This about Young Plumbers, and everything wrong with it. It's really long, so we might as well get started with: EVERYTHING WRONG WITH POP QUIZ IN A LOT OF WORDS OR MORE SPOILERS (duh) 1: A series not about Ben Tennyson... begins with Ben Tennyson... 2: ...as a Magister 3: ...Cape Canaveral space base 4: Paper: "Today is the day" Plagiarizing are we? 5: Zon: "PLUMBERS! PLUM-BERS" Again, what's with all the plagiarizing? 6: Rob has a point. Paper? Water? Toon? What kinds of names are these? 7: Toon: "You're late. You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Well whoever made you come here isn't here either, so I wouldn't worry about it. 8: Overly long scene where characters are introduced and nothing actually happens. 9: The Plumber's Academy term starts in May. 10: He's got a very slick name, Jack. 11: And when you're going halfway across the galaxy, why would you leave someone behind? 12: Look at something amazing seconds before it blows up cliché. 13: Theme song that is just the logo. 14: Written by Paperluigi ttyd. 15: Directed by Paperluigi ttyd. 16: Created by Paperluigi ttyd. I think this is becoming a trend. 17: Timestamps telling us where we already know we are 18: What in insert place that's really important here was that cliché 19: Kruto: No idea, but lemme tell you that it wasn't supposed to happen. You're wrong actually. Oops, spoilers! Sorry, but we warned you. 20: I'm noticing another trend that things just happen without a whole lot of build up. 21: Overly long scene where the recruits show their powers to each other 22: Paper just conveniently finds an unlocked weapons room? Or was the door damaged in the explosion, because there's no evidence of that? 23: Brian: "Sci, make sure they don't get into any trouble" Oh so this is the guy who's going to be in charge? He should punish the recruits who *cough* got separated from the rest. 24: Explaining the same thing again to different people? Hopefully this doesn't become another trend. 25: Paper: "So have we been able to find anything. I was able to get a bow and arrow, a sword, and a shield from a weapons room." I think you just answered your own question. 26: Paper: "I have super speed, and it took me a few minutes, so..." Oh, but I thought you conveniently found the weapons room in a matter of quick cuts? And seriously, why was it just unlocked? 27: Rob: "Hopefully they don't get caught." Spoiler request. No comment. 28: A series not about Ben Tennyson... begins with Ben Tennyson's arch rival. 29: Since when does Vilgax arrogantly laugh? 30: And Ben, you're not Ben Tennyson. Gosh I hope that this doesn't get confusing. 31: And since when does Vilgax randomly banter? Seriously, who wrote this crap? *looks at sin 14* Nevermind. Yep, it's a trend 32: Life is too short cliché. 33: Other recruits: "Sir yes sir!" I thought that other kid was going to be in charge!? 34: Wait, teenagers fighting Vilgax and winning? Ben can barely do it unless he transforms into Way Big. Is it that Vilgax can't handle all of his opponents, because I'm pretty sure Echo Echo or Ditto couldn't have done this? 35: Lame telepathy jokes. 36: Quoting Nike's slogan equals more plagiarizing... 37: How strong is that kid? I thought water was a relative low-density liquid!? 38: Aevan: "There was an explosives room in that same direction, too." How do you know that? You've been at the Academy for how long exactly? 39: Paper, stop randomly making conclusions that have nothing to do with what the team just talked about. Stop starting bad trends. 40: Nuclear bomb! 41: Nuclear bomb with a timer that can be set to 5 minutes, which is clearly not long enough to get away. 41.5: Nuclear bomb that does not explode immediately upon impact with something. Then again, I guess the writer's couldn't destroy the Academy in the first episode now could they? Okay, this is only 1/2 a sin. 42.5: Ah, the arc number is introduced. Unfortunately. 44: Teenager with no training knows how to disable a nuclear bomb. This is 1 1/2 sins to make up for the freebie earlier. 45: Weapon disabled with 3 seconds left cliché. Way too many cliches. 46: Nuclear bomb as a souvenir. 47: Magisters randomly appear after disappearing for the whole episode. 48: One female with a lot of guys cliché-- okay fine, there are barely any female users but still, you couldn't have just made up more characters? 49: Paper: "Only half?" Yeah, she could take down the kid with the screaming, the vulpimancer kid, the shadow guy, electricity guy over there, and probably the shapeshifter, too. Not that she actually meant that. 50: Lotin introduces himself like James Bond. 51: Overly long good-guys wrap up scene. 52: Extremely vague, overly-short bad guys wrap up scene. TOTAL SIN COUNT: 52 SENTENCE: CLICHÉ HELL ::(Not bad for the pilot) ---- EVERYTHING WRONG WITH LESSON LEARNED IN A LOT OF WORDS OR MORE SPOILERS (duh) 1: Aren't we supposed to think that this is actually happening? If so, why'd they tell us that this is just a training simulation? 2: Everything is calm when suddenly something happens cliché 3: Overly long fight scene that has nothing to do with the actual plot 4: Written by Awesome Betterhero. This isn't a sin in and of itself, but the shear contrast from that other guys makes it important. Hopefully we see a diverse group of writers and directors. 5: Directed by Paperluigi ttyd. *sigh* 6: The Magisters are setting themselves up for the recruits to find their stuff. They don't monitor their team and there aren't any cameras. 7: Overly powered characters... 8: Eavesdropping. 9: I doubt you'd listen to me cliché 10: Dr. Animo saying "farewell" 11: What I need is a plan cliché 12: We'll see about that cliché 13: Idiot computer 14: Time to improvise cliché 15: She just so happened to learn about the technology before she joined the Plumbers? Either she's hiding something or she actually read the orientation manual unlike the rest of the team. 16: Oddly specific amount of time for Zon to begin exploding. 17: NEED WATER cliché 18: Dr. Animo using alliteration 19: "Eye of the tiger" 20: Useless explanation is either useless or setting up for a plot point probably 30 episodes from now. 21: The villains get the machine. This isn't really a cliche, but it feels like one, so it's a sin. 22: It's all my fault cliché 23: Really confusing bad guy wrap up scene is really confusing. TOTAL SIN COUNT: 23 SENTENCE: CLICHÉ PURGATORY ::(Not as bad as hell) ----